Irrevelant Number
by gleekyness
Summary: New to fanfic's. Love Samcedes! this story deals with insecurities and issues that Mercedes has. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I'm brand new to fan fiction. Just started reading it about a month ago. I have been reading Samcedes stories and I love them! I wanted to write my own story. I write, but its mostly poetry and stuff like that. I started on a novel a long time ago but I never finished it. So anyways. Tell me what you think about my Samcedes fic. Please please please review it and let me know ur opinion.

Mercedes took a deep breath and looked around, "I cant believe Im here right now." Her thoughts are fixated on how she is sitting on the couch at Kurt's house with Sams around her shoulders and how he has his head laying on top of her own. She along with Finn, Puck and of course Sam are watching Avatar for the umpteenth time that month.

"I will never get tired of this movie!" says Puck. "The girl is so badass!" Finn nods in agreement.

Sam lifts his head to look down into Mercedes brown eyes, "My girl is badass too," he whispers to her. Mercedes giggles and winks at him and replies,"You know it baby." Mercedes was finally happy. She had a guy that cared about her and showed her real attention. Not someone who wanted to use her for personal gain. Then why is it that she had this feeling of impending doom inside. Sometimes she didn't feel worthy of being with Sam. He had constantly reassured her that he was proud to be with her but she never really believed him.

After the movie ended, Mercedes drove Sam home. Mercedes was unusually quiet so Sam spoke up. "Babe, whats wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"What is it about "us" that has that worried look on your face?"

In a hurry to squash his questioning she tries to quickly come up with a safe answer."Uh..er..um just thinking if we are gonna have a happy ending like Avatar."

"Oh babe, of course we are. Just like Sam did in the movie. I will fight for you." Sam didnt know how true those words would become later. "You are my girl." He reached out and grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Mercedes felt bad for not telling Sam the truth but she didn't want to get into it with him, at least not now. She was tired and plus Sam had work early in the morning.

Arriving to the motel, Sam got out of the car and walked over to the drivers side. He sensed something was still wrong but didn't want to push the issue. He opened the door and Mercedes got out. He closed the door behind her and gave her a big hug. He breathed her in, smelling her perfume and her hair products. She uses lavender on her hair and she has a sweet smelling perfume. He could stand there all day if you let him. He lets go and gives her a soft kiss. He licks his lips, "Your lips taste like coconut."

Mercedes smiles wide, "Its my chapstick. I thought I would try something new."

"I like it," Sam replies. He steals one more kiss. "Good night baby, thanks for driving me home. Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Of course we are. I will text you when I get home." Mercedes hops in the car and drives away as Sam stands there.

"What is going on with her?" he wonders aloud. He shakes his head and gets to bed. He has a busy day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok..so I did the second chapter right away because I didn't know that I had to wait two days before I could post for the first time. So I will read reviews and implement changes for later chapters. Here goes…

"Good Morning Beautiful" was the text that Sam sent to Mercedes the following morning. Little did he know that Mercedes had been up for a couple hours. She had been working out. Her family has a small home gym and she sneaks down early in the morning to walk/run on the treadmill, then do strength exercises. In her mind she felt that she had to physically become like Quinn or Santana to keep Sam. She thinks that one day he will wake up and realize that hes been with a "cow" for way too long and leave her. She's lost fifteen pounds already but she doesn't really see the difference. So she has been working extra hard. She's eating less and working out longer. She is losing sleep but she feels that the weight loss will be worth it in the end. Her early morning workouts were in secret because she does this twice a day. Her family thinks that she only does forty five minutes when she comes home from her part time job. In total she spends about three hours a day working out. On her lunch breaks she walks and only eats an apple. She walks to work some days and she says that she is going to the mall but she is really going to the park to workout. Its starting to consume her but she feels that its necessary to keep her boyfriend.

Sam doesn't think much of his girlfriend not responding to his text. "She is probably still asleep," he thought. He gets dressed, says goodbye to his mom and dad and goes to work. Sam is working at a lawn maintenance company. He works Saturdays and Sundays, days most people have off, but he doesn't mind. He arrives to work a little early and decides to check in with Mercedes again. He selects her name off his contact list and after almost five rings she answers, "Uh..hello?" she says out of breath. "Mercedes are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just downstairs getting something to drink when I heard the phone ringing and ran up the steps. Uh..are you at work already?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say good morning. You didn't respond to my text earlier."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I must have been in the bathroom when I got it."

"That's ok. You sure you're alright? You still sound out of breath." Not knowing that she was only feet from her phone but she was running like crazy on the treadmill.

"Yeah im good." She replied trying to calm herself down. "Have a good day at work sweetie, I gotta go." She said it quickly and barely waited for his reply before hanging up.

"Okay. I-" Sam looked at the phone with a puzzled look. "Add another weird interaction to the list."

Sam worked hard for the day, his mind occasionally going back to the weird way his girlfriend was acting last night and this morning. He tried to come up with an excuse, "Maybe it was her time of the month?" he thought. "I know that some girls have mood swings so maybe thats it."

After he got off work he walked home and took a long hot shower. He had a couple hours till he met up with Mercedes for their date so he decided to watch a little television to pass the time. He was happy that he got to be in the motel room by himself for a little while. His brother and sister were visiting their grandparents for the week and both his parents were leaving for work as he arrived back home.

He was flipping channels for about fifteen minutes before he got bored and decided to leave early and walk to Mercedes house.

Mercedes being a diva has been getting ready for the past two hours for her date with Sam. She was putting on her pants when she noticed that they were a little loose and she could put the belt in the next hole. She was beyond excited and did a little dance. "Yes! Its working!" she exclaimed.

"Whats working?" asked someone peeking inside the door.

"Huh? What?" She spinned around to see her boyfriend smiling at her from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping to distract him from his original question.

"I finally had the room to myself and I couldn't stand being there alone so I walked here. Is that okay? I thought I would save some time so you wouldn't have to pick me up."

"Oh okay, yeah that's fine." She walks over and gives him a quick kiss.

"Hey wait a second. Come here," he says sweetly. He gives her a big hug much like the one he gave her last night. He pulls away from her smiling from ear to ear.

"What? Whats wrong?" she asks. "Why are you cheesing?"

"I have a freakin awesome girlfriend. That's why I'm cheesing."

"Come on white boy. Lets get out of here." She says with a roll of her eyes.

Dinner was at the usual place, Breadstix. But this time Sam noticed that she ordered a salad with dressing on the side with no cheese, or croutons or the usual salad garnish.

"Uh..whats with the salad?" he asked puzzled.

"Um..just trying to change things up a little." she says, hoping that he will accept her answer and not ask her anything else.

"Oh okay."

"So you have the room to yourself tonight, right? She asks with a mischievous grin.

Sam catches on and says that his parents are both pulling doubles since Stacy and Stevie aren't there so they could earn some extra money.

This makes Mercedes very happy and at the same time very nervous. She wants to have some alone time with her boyfriend but she fears his touch because she is ashamed of how she looks. She would never admit to anyone that she doesn't like the way she looks. She is the diva, right? She has to be confident in everything. She makes sure that she only eats half the salad. Sam notices her half eaten salad as they leave but thinks that she must not have much of an appetite.

They arrive at the motel room and as soon as they walk in the door, Sam spins around and pins her up against the door with a long sensual kiss.

"Ive been wanting to do that all night." he says slightly out of breath.

Mercedes' knees almost gave out mid kiss. She was holding onto the door knob trying to stabilize herself. "Whoa white boy! Give a girl some warning," she put her hand to her chest and was trying to catch her breath.

They both laughed and made their way to the couch. Mercedes had this crazy feeling. She wanted to be there but then another part of her wanted to run away.

Sam sat down on the couch and patted his lap,wanting her to sit there. She gave him her hell to the no look. "You have GOT to be kidding me. Are you serious? You want me to sit in your lap? Don't you still want the function of your legs?"

Sam laughed, "My legs will be just fine. Come here!" He reaches out and grabs her and pulls her to his lap.

Mercedes gives a slight shriek and falls in his lap. "See, im just fine. Now give me a kiss!" He goes in for a smooch and she gives him what he wants. As they lip lock she slowly slides off his lap and onto the couch. Sam doesn't really notice because he is lost in their kiss. They slowly pull apart slightly panting letting their breath mingle and looking in each others eyes. Sam takes his right hand and puts it on her thigh slowly moving upward. Mercedes feels her body tingle with pleasure as he does this. She kisses him again slowly making sure to enjoy every second. She takes her left hand and runs it up his shirt. She feels his abs tense up with her initial touch then relax. She can feel every single ab muscle. At the same time Sam is making his way past her belt and begins to lift up her shirt. Mercedes pulls away from his lips and grabs his hand. "I..I'm..I'm sorry. Please can we stop." Sam knowing where this is going rolls his eyes. "Why do you do this everytime?" he asks annoyed. "You know how I feel about you. I want to touch you, feel you."

"I know Sam. I want you too also. Its just that.. that…I want to be the best for you."

And that ends chapter two. This chapter is a lot longer than the first. I wanted to develop the story slowly. I think I have about three or four more chapters in me for this. Writing this fan fiction has given me new inspiration for continuing my novel. On my days off I will be alternating between this and my novel. Thank you so much for reading and please give me reviews! Thanks so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**And on to chapter three. OMG! 11 reviews in less than two days! I am over the moon. I appreciate every single one of them. It pushes me and gives me motivation to write more. Sooooo here goes.**

Sam has the most bewildered look on his face as his girlfriend finishes her statement.

"What the HELL are you talking about?"he raised his voice a little, which caused Mercedes to flinch slightly. "You know damn well that I like every single inch and POUND of you!" As he says the word pound Mercedes' eyes drop to the floor and her breath quickens. She cant believe he said that word.

Sam looks at her waiting for a response. Knowing that he was a little abrasive he lets out a sigh and reaches for her hand and squeezes it, he lowers his head trying to get her to raise her eyes to look at him again.

"Baby, Im sorry. I didnt mean to raise my voice at you. I just want you to understand that I really care about you, ALL of you. Don't think that you have to change for me." Mercedes hears these words but there is still that little nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her the exact opposite.

Mercedes looks up with teary eyes, "Thank you Sam. I'm sorry but old habits die hard for me,"she said with a shaky voice. "I can't just stop being self conscious. Its going to take time." She took in a deep breath and thought to herself, " and lots of miles on the treadmill!"

Sam nods his head and leans in close to her, "Well, let me help you out the best way I can," he says with his sexy smile that drives Mercedes wild. He ever so gently kisses her and slowly moves down to her jaw, slowly placing kisses along her jaw line. He works his way over to her left ear lobe and nibbles. Mercedes shrieks in amusement but doesn't budge. "This boy is way too good for me, " she thinks. "How can he say that he likes every inch and…POUND of me? Is he saying this just to shut me up? Is he just with me because I help out with his family?" All these thoughts are running through her head. Sam notices that she is far from being with him in that moment and stops his kissing trek down her neck.

"Hellloooo? Earth to Mercedes."

Mercedes snaps out of her thoughts and smiles sheepishly at her boyfriend. "Im sorry."

"Me too." Sam replies annoyed. " Hey Im getting tired. Do you just want to watch a movie or something?"

"Well, I should probably get home," Mercedes thinks to herself that everyone is probably asleep so she might be able to get little bit of a workout in before she goes to bed.

"Oh..Okay." he replies.

Not noticing the sadness in her boyfriends voice, Mercedes hops up from the couch, grabs her keys and heads towards the door. "Okay baby, I will text you when I get home," she says hurriedly. Her mind on how many calories she thinks she can burn in thirty minutes.

She turns around thinking that Sam is right behind her to give her a kiss, but he is still sitting on the couch, not even looking at her. "Whats going on with him?" She thinks. " He always walks me to the door."

"Okay Merc, drive safe." Is all he says.

Mercedes too excited to burn some fat doesn't let his sudden lack of chivalry bother her too much. She turns back around and out the door she goes.

She returns home and she is thankful that her parents are fast asleep. She quickly changes into her workout clothes and goes downstairs.

"I need to work off that salad" she thinks to herself. She puts on her earphones and flips to Beyonce's Freakum Dress, one of her favorite songs. As she starts to jog along, she feels the first beads of sweat start to form on her brow. She gets excited. She knows shes burning some major calories. She switches to a faster pace song and she ups the MPH on the treadmill. Now she is really moving. Trying not to be so loud she hums along to the music. At that moment she feels light headed, and she can feel her legs give out from under her. "What is wrong with me?" she thinks as she feels herself going down.

"Its been too long. Why hasn't she text me by now?" Sam thinks to himself. "She might be mad at me because I didn't walk her to the door, but I was just so confused and annoyed that we have to go through the whole body issue every time we get close. I wouldn't be with her if I didn't like how she looked. More importantly, I was going to tell her that I loved her tonight."

**Soooooo Let me know what you think. Cliffhanger? Yes of course. I will update soon. Let me know what you think of the flow of the story. Should I speed up ? Slow down? Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are with chapter four. I appreciate every single review! Having immediate feedback like this is amazing motivation to keep writing. Sorry for the delay. But nevertheless, here I am. Some of you asked to speed it up. Some said slow it down. Others wanted more description. Im going to try to be somewhere in the middle.

Sam was woken out of his sleep by his phone vibrating on the nightstand next to him. He wondered who would be calling him so late at night.

"Uh..he..hello?" he said sleepily.

"Sam? This is Mrs. Jones. Mercedes had an accident."

"What!" Sam jolted out of bed. His mother who hasn't been sleep that long awoke quickly to the tone and alarm in Sams voice.

"Sam..what is it?" his mother asked trying to show concern but not wanting to wake her husband.

"Sam, if you are able can you come to Lima Medical Center. We are in room 323. I think Mercedes would be happy to see you when she wakes up." She said sadly and said goodbye.

"When she wakes up?" Sam thought. "What did she mean by that?"

"Sam!" His mom grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "What is wrong? What happened?"

Sam couldn't think at the moment. He thought back to him just sitting there when she left. Not even walking her to the door. No hug. No kiss. He felt like a jackass.

Mrs. Evans with her thin hands still was strong enough to shake Sam from his thoughts.

"Sam, snap out of it. Is it Mercedes?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah..she um had an accident."

"Ill grab the keys. You write a note for your father and let him know where were going."

Both of them immediately rushed and got ready as quickly and quietly as they could as not to wake anyone. The car ride felt like hours to Sam. His mind going wild, thinking about what state he would find his girlfriend in.

His mom barely made a complete stop in front of the emergency room door before Sam leapt out of the car. His mind racing wondering what happened, how she was doing and how long before she could come home.

He goes to the front desk and they tell him that she has been admitted. His heart sinks. "Was it that bad that she had to be admitted?" He runs toward the elevator but doesn't have the patience to wait. He bounds up the stairs skipping one to two steps each leap. He races down the third floor hallway glancing at door numbers. His heart stops as he comes to a sudden halt in front of room 323. He takes a deep breath and looks down. He takes a mental note of the fact that he put on two different shoes and knocks on the door and slowly opens it.

He comes in to find Mr. Jones standing at foot of his daughters bed, while Mrs. Jones is sitting in a chair on the side facing the door. Mr. Jones walks over to Sam and gives him a hug. Sam knowing that this is the first time Mr. Jones has done anything besides give him a handshake feels like bad news is headed his way. Mrs. Jones comes over and gives him a warm hug and is about to speak when the doctor comes in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones I have an update on Mercedes." The doctor looks at Sam. "Uh..would you like for just family to know?"

Mr. Jones speaks up, "You can say whatever you need to…we are family." As he grabs his wife's hand and to Sam's surprise his as well.

"Okay, well as you know Mercedes hit her head pretty well when she fell off the treadmill."

"Treadmill?" Sam thought. "What the hell was she doing on a treadmill?"

"From the CT scan we can see that she has no swelling of the brain, she did suffer a pretty bad concussion so we will have to monitor her for the next twenty-four to fourty-eight hours. If you have any questions please let me know." He explains in one breath and turns to leave, then stops abrubtly and turns and says, "We are also running some tests on her blood just to cover all bases." Then exits the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones share a hug and a sigh of relief, but Sam just stands there still not quite understanding how her parents are relieved while his girlfriend is still lying in a hospital bed not waking up. He begins to feel a bit of anger and lashes out.

"How can you smile like that? She is still laying there! Why are you happy?" he could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

Mr. Jones reaches for Sam and engulfs him in a huge hug. Sam begins to fight him off, but Mr. Jones is too strong.

"This is a good thing Sam." He says gently,"Mercedes will wake up soon. The doctors put her to sleep so they could get a proper scan of her brain to make sure everything was okay. If there was swelling then we would have to be prepared for possible surgery or worse."

Sam hearing this let out all of the emotion he had been holding in. He sobbed loudly into the chest of Mr. Jones as he just stood there holding the teen. Sam grasping onto Mr. Jones shirt.

Sams mom walked in as Sam was crying and had a look of alarm on her face and she fell to her knees fearing the worst but Mrs. Jones ran quickly over to her and scooped her too in a giant hug telling her that everything was going to be okay. Both women were crying quietly and Mrs. Jones began praying, thanking God for protecting Mercedes and for blessing Mercedes with such a great boyfriend with a beautiful family. Mrs. Evans began when Mrs. Jones was finished and thanked God for Mercedes and her family and for all things that Mercedes has done for them.

As the crying and praying stopped, Sam finally let go of Mr. Jones and walked over to his girlfriend. He sat down in the chair and gripped her hand. He had never felt something so soft and warm. He didn't know what he would do if she left him.

Mr. Jones took his wife's hand and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and did the same to Mrs. Evans. She nodded and walked over to Mercedes and kissed her on forehead and rubbed her son's shoulder, "We are gonna give you a few minutes alone,okay?" Sam nodded his thank you in the direction of the Jones'.

When he heard the door close, Sam couldn't take it anymore. He maneuvered his way in to the bed with his girlfriend and held her tight. He wanted her..no needed her to wake up. He needed to talk to her. See those beautiful eyes look in his direction. See that beautiful toothy grin she always gives him. He closes his eyes and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes heard beeping sounds and heavy breathing as she was waking up. She also felt the weight of someone on her and the familiar smell of zest soap. She looked down and saw her boyfriend peacefully sleeping on her right side. She smiled to herself, but then she remembered why she was in the hospital and was suddenly overwhelmed with the guilt of having put him through this.

She slowly begins to move him so he would wake up. "Sam, babe.. hey Sam." Sam head flings up he almost falls out the bed. He looks down into the eyes of his beautiful girlfriend and he feels the tears well up in his eyes. "Mercedes!" He screams out falling back onto her chest and giving her the best hug he could.

Mercedes just smiles and returns the hug. "Hey baby, I…"

"What the hell were you doing on a treadmill?" he says as he sits up. Mercedes doesn't look him in the eye and opens her mouth to explain but her parents and the doctor walk in.

"Baby girl! Her dad says with a huge grin on face and comes running toward the bed.

Sam slides off as Mr. Jones almost picks Mercedes off the bed in a hug. As he lets go Mercedes sees the tears in his eyes. "Daddy, Im okay."

"I know baby, I know. Im just happy to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

Mrs. Jones comes to her daughters side and gently kisses her forehead. Mercedes knows that her mom is angry at her but is trying to withhold her questioning till later.

Its then that Mercedes begins to feel a pain at the back of her head and realizes that she has an excruciating headache.

"Ms. Jones, do you remember what happened?", the doctor asked with a slight accent. She looks away and finds her blue blanket very interesting.

" Dr. Kairu is waiting for you answer sweetheart," her mother said through slightly gritted teeth. "He has other patients to see."

Mr. Jones shot his wife a look, which she ignored.

"I...decided to do a little exercising before I went to bed, that's all. I was just doing a little power walking and must have slipped." Mercedes was praying that her parents and the doctor would leave it at that. She was doing well with her diet plan, she was lowering her caloric intake each day by 50 calories and she was trying to burn twice as much as she ate. She had gotten down to 750 calories a day with a goal of 500. She got her ideas from researching the thinspiration blogs on the internet. She knew that these girls knew how to drop weight quickly. She had no choice. Mercedes felt like she was losing the best thing to have ever happened to her. Sam cared for her greatly, telling her that he liked the way she was but growing up her mother always told her that men want a woman that looks good and keeps herself together. As the relationship progresses she needs to keep up with the younger women around her. "That's why most men cheat ya know," her mother would say, "men are always looking for the next younger, thinner woman to walk their way."

Mercedes was shaken from her thoughts by Dr. Kairu, "Uh, Ms. Jones? Did you hear my last question?"

"Oh, no I'm sorry sir I didn't hear you." Mercedes gave him a wary smile.

"I asked if you were on any kind of diet."

DAMN.

Mercedes eyes shot up to her mother and her mom smiled down at her and rubbed her hand gently.

"Are you dieting, baby?" she asked. Mercedes furrowed her brow at her mother for a split second before answering the doctor.

"Oh!..uh..no sir." She could feel Sam's eyes burning a hole in her forehead. Dammit, why did he have to be her best friend. He could see straight through the b.s. that was spilling out her mouth right now.

"Are you sure baby girl? Cuz Ive noticed a quite bit of weight loss these past couple weeks." Her dad asked with a tilted head and questioning eye.

"Honey, have you noticed anything?" he glances up at his wife to see her shrug her shoulders.

"I haven't noticed any weight loss in her." She said quickly.

Feeling the slight tension in the room, Dr. Kairu explains why he asked, "Well, Ms. Jones I asked because we ran a full blood panel on you and we noticed that you were lacking on certain vitamins and minerals and if you hadn't had slipped you would have been in here for worse reasons. So make sure you take a multi vitamin and eat healthy foods." And with that Dr. Kairu was gone.

Sam sat there the whole time glaring at Mercedes, "What is she hiding from me? And what the hell was that look she gave her mom when the doctor asked about the diet foolishness," he thought.

Mrs. Jones then cleared her throat and asked if she could speak to Mercedes alone. Her father began to object, but his wife cut him off with a quick, "Girl talk," response.

Sam begrudgingly got up from his chair and followed Mr. Jones out of the room. Sam respected Mr. Jones so much. He was strict but loving with his son, Mason and Mercedes. Mason was four years older than Mercedes so he was in college. Sam thought to himself that he wanted to be a mix of his own dad and Mr. Jones. A pushover at times like his dad, but be able to put you in your place when the time came like Mr. Jones.

"Mercedes, what the hell were you doing on the treadmill at that hour?" her mother asked with a sharpness in her tone that made Mercedes cringe. " I specifically told you to only do forty five minutes, what on earth have you been doing?"


End file.
